


Boomerang

by Tortellini



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Awkwardness, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Gay Zuko (Avatar), Gen, Humor, Implied Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Inspired By Tumblr, Katara & Zuko (Avatar) Friendship, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Zuko invites Katara to play a game with him.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 175





	Boomerang

"Hey," Zuko said mildly one morning. Katara gave him a slightly curious, slightly suspicious look; it wasn't like they were exactly enemies anymore of course, but they weren't super close either. So the fact that he was starting a conversation was unusual. 

"Uh, hi?"

He wasn't put off by it. "Wanna play a game I just made up?"

You know what? Sure. Why not? "What is it?"

"I'm glad you asked," Zuko said, immediately having an answer for that, it seemed. Like he brought all of this up just to say what he was about to say next. "It’s called Zuko or boomerang."

Oh, she knew where he was going with this...

He continued: "So I give you actual things Sokka has said and you guess if he was talking to me, his boyfriend--or his boomerang."

Yeah, it was gonna be harder than it sounded. 


End file.
